


Fugaz

by Crisantemo



Series: Evanstan Esp Prompts [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Evanstan-Freeform, M/M, Semi AU, Underage Smoking, ¿Angst?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisantemo/pseuds/Crisantemo
Summary: Sebastian conoció a un chico en una pista de hielo.





	Fugaz

Las fechas decembrinas habían empezado y como todos los años la pista de patinaje había sido instalada en Central Park. Sebastian no comprendía como había terminado ahí, el hielo nunca le había gustado, era frio y resbaladizo, pero sus amigos aparentemente eran unos niños grandes que no iban a madurar y de alguna manera lo encontraban divertido. Le habían insistido tanto que acabó cediendo. Y ahí estaba sentado en una banca, aburriéndose. Solo.

Se desprendió de la mochila que cargaba en su espalda y la puso en sus rodillas para sacar su discman. Se pondría a escuchar música en lo que esos tontos dejaban de jugar. Al poco tiempo, un muchacho –aproximadamente de su edad- con una gorra de invierno y una capucha cubriendo su cabeza, se sentó junto a él con aire distraído. Seguramente también estaba esperando a alguien, estaba impaciente hasta se colocó unos audífonos. 

—¿Te molesta si fumo? —se atrevió a preguntar el muchacho de la gorra, dos canciones de Guns n´ Roses después.

—¿Perdón? —se excusó, apartando un audífono de su oreja.

—Que si te molesta si fumo.

—No adelante, el humo no me molesta. También fumo a veces. 

El joven puso uno de sus cigarrillos en sus rojos y carnosos labios (de una manera muy masculina, claro está, no que él se fijara mucho en esos detalles) y lo encendió, lanzando volutas de humo.

—Entonces, ¿te ofrezco uno? Parece que estás aburrido al igual que yo. 

—La verdad, bastante —respondió, tomando uno de los cigarrillos de la cajetilla.

—¿Estás esperando a alguien? 

—A mis amigos, pero se han tardado demasiado. ¿Y tú?

El muchacho bajó su mirada y sonrió como si le pareciera divertida la pregunta. Con ese simple gesto, la fachada de chico malo se desvanecía y las pecas de su nariz destacaban aún más.

—Esperando a mi hermana. Está con su novio. Mis padres me mandaron a cuidarla. La verdad, es que es la mayor y no lo necesita, pero bueno aquí estoy.

—Entonces eres su chaperón.

El joven se encogió de hombros, soltando otras volutas de humo. 

—Podría decirse, pero me mandó a sentarme aquí bajo amenazas.

Ambos rieron y Sebastian levantó su mano, presentándose. Vaya la situación en la que estaban.

—Chris —fue el nombre que le dio y estrechó su mano enguantada.

—Y dime —continuó, con la intención de iniciar una conversación y entretenerse en lo que su hermana y su novio regresaban —. ¿Por qué estás aquí sentado y no estás con tus amigos divirtiéndote? Yo estoy solo, sin novia ni nada, y se vería raro. 

Al mencionar la palabra “novia” su ánimo inexplicablemente cayó un poco, pero decidió ignorarlo. Le daba mucha vergüenza admitir que le daba miedo patinar, su madre intentó llevarlo una vez en Berlín. Desde pequeño tenía demasiada imaginación, pero en su caso tuvo un efecto perjudicial. En vez de ser un niño valiente, dispuesto a explorar su entorno, creció lleno de miedos a menudo infundados. Observó el filoso metal adherido a los patines y se vio a si mismo cayendo en el hielo, que le gente le pasaría encima accidentalmente y le cortaría sus muñecas y otras las partes de su cuerpo, y se desangraría. Tiñendo de rojo la pista. Era estúpido y tirado de los cabellos pero desde entonces se entretenía observando a la gente patinar. Y ahora, en su adolescencia, seguía sin superar su miedo y no tenía intención de hacerlo. 

—La verdad, no sé patinar —respondió apenado y rogando porque sus mejillas no se ruborizaran.

Temió que Chris se burlaría y le llamaría miedoso, pero en cambio su ceja se alzó como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo. Un gesto que a todas luces era inconsciente y que muy pocas personas podían hacer pero le resultó curioso. 

—¿Lo quieres intentar? Yo te puedo enseñar, no es tan difícil.

Sebastian titubeó, no quería patinar, prefería quedarse sentado escuchando música, era más seguro, pero otra parte de él (la parte atrevida, la que hace locuras) no quería decepcionar a ese chico.

—¿Qué dices o tienes algo más que hacer? 

Chris se incorporó, apagando el cigarrillo con la suela de su zapato deportivo. Después de meditar un rato, Sebastian aceptó la propuesta.

***

Todavía era temprano y no había fila, así que pudieron rentar los patines sin problemas. Chris fue el primero en ingresar a la pista de hielo.

—Toma mi mano y recárgate en mí —fue la primera instrucción que le dio —. Mantén la calma.

—¿Y si nos caemos? —Sebastian estaba por entrar en pánico, se había arrepentido por acceder. ¡Pero no! Por querer impresionar, ahí estaban las consecuencias. En que embrollo se había metido.

—Supongo que intentaremos mantener el equilibrio para que no pase, sino intentaremos levantarnos. 

Chris se encogió de hombros, como si hablara del clima y Sebastian se aferró de su mano. 

Pudieron deslizarse a duras penas. El manejo de los patines por parte de Sebastian era patético. Estaba horrorizado con la idea caerse y chocar contra el hielo. Pero Chris lo sujetaba firmemente de su costado, impidiendo que sucediera. Lo estaba manteniendo a salvo, como le había prometido. 

—Quiero intentar patinar solo. 

Sebastian se armó de valor, eufórico. Estaba luchando contra sus traumas de la niñez. Chris lo soltó y se alejó unos centímetros, dándole espacio para que lo alcanzara y atraparlo por si perdía el control de los patines. No se había encontrado con sus amigos, posiblemente estaban al otro extremo de la pista, escondidos entre la muchedumbre que estaba acrecentándose o lo habían abandonado. Las dos opciones le agradaban, le ahorraban el bochorno de oír sus risas.

Estaban a plena luz del día, pero si fuera de noche la pista de patinaje se vería mágica, de otro mundo. 

Sacudió esas ideas extrañas y rosas.

***

—¿Qué tal? Bien, para ser la primera vez que patinas —expresó Chris, visiblemente más feliz y satisfecho que Sebastian. A partir de ahí de sus caminos se separarían y no volvería a verlo. 

Distinguió a sus amigos entre la multitud, buscándolo. Se habían quedado contra todo pronóstico. 

—Creo que por aquí veo a mi hermana. Adiós.

Sebastian quería agradecerle, pero Chris apresurado, escapó de su vista.


End file.
